Wait For Me
by Hola-Meg-a-Cola
Summary: Wait for me, Riza. Wait until I become Furher then, I’ll marry you. Royai, One shot. Reviews are loverly.


**Setting**: I would say somewhere between chapter 16 and chapter 25 in the manga.

**Sch-warning**: Contains mild spoilers and some foul language.

**Disclaimer**: Me: "Ha, I own everything!"  
_men in black suits and sun glasses jump through window with guns pointed at author  
_Guy with gun: "You're surrounded!"  
Me: "Okay, okay… I own nothing!" If I did, I wouldn't be here writing this for free.

**Author's Notes**: This is my first FMA fic. I wrote this on a whim, mainly to get it out of my system. It's basically a combo of all the Royai drabbles I've read, kind of like when you mix every color together, its brownish-green (**breen!**) Hehe, "Rocko's Modern Life" anyone? Eh, just forget it.

Also, I wrote this while listening to the "Edward Scissorhands" theme, probably one of the most beautiful pieces Danny Elfman has written (and that's saying something).

**Feedback**: Reviews are super awesome and I totally encourage them.

Constructive criticism is welcomed. Basically, if it sucked, just tell me.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bang!**_

1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was spending her free time at the shooting range yet again. The place was completely empty, leaving only her. Her smoking gun was aimed at the cardboard target, her last shot hitting the bull's eye. She sighed, lowering her gun. There was so much going through her head; Maes Hughes, a long time friend of hers, was dead. His death had impacted everyone deeply, especially her superior, Colonel Roy Mustang.

'_Oh Roy_,' she thought sadly, '_he was your best friend. I hope you're dealing with it well._' Riza hated admitting it, but she found the man charming. Not that she was the only one; women all around the city were enamored by his good looks and witty personality. But they were stupid. They didn't know the soul behind the man, the soul striving to change the world and make it a better place. That's the Roy she knew, that's why she followed him, and that's why she cared. Yes, she was very concerned with how Roy was dealing with the pain of losing Maes.

What was she talking about? She knew how he was dealing with it. '_Drinking the pain away and sleeping with every beautiful woman in town, that's how._' Riza thought, irritated, and raised her gun.

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

Riza looked over her accomplishment; the three bullet wounds were all located directly… below the belt. She was surprised at herself, but then proceeded to reload her gun. As she finished, she heard a voice behind her, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

She turned around to see an old man in blue uniform standing there, his arms behind his back and his uniform decorated in medals. Riza straightened her back and saluted the man. "General, sir!" She spoke, blushing slightly. He had obviously seen the 'groin shots'. The general raised his hand and responded, "At ease, Lieutenant." Riza lowered her hand and loosened her straight position.

The general walked forward. He looked at Riza and smiled behind his mustache. "I was hoping you would accompany me for a walk." He stated. She nodded. "It would be an honor, sir." Placing her pistol in its holster, she picked up her military jacket from a nearby bench and began walking with the general.

The walked silently at first, observing the outdoor shooting range. Riza cleared her throat. "General, why have you-" She began, only to be cut off. "Call me _ji-chan_¹," The general said quietly, "just like you did when you were younger." She turned her copper eyes to the ground; the last time she called him was the day before she signed up for the military, and that was a long time ago.

"Ji-chan," Riza said softly, "why have you asked me on this walk?" The general kept looking before him. "I see you every day and I never speak to you. When you were a little girl, I'd visit you every day and you would always follow me around. That was when you used to smile, _watashi no usagi_²." He said. Riza slightly brushed her bangs so that they covered her eyes. A smile appeared on the old man's face. "Those were the days you were so innocent, where the only men in your life were your father and me. Now, my little granddaughter is surrounded by men. How I miss my little Riza who loved it when I would tell her bedtime stories." There was a brief pause. "Tell me," the old general began again, "who is the man that has made you so upset?"

Riza stopped walking. The general noticed this and turned around to face her. "What… what do you mean, sir- I mean, ji-chan?" She asked, keeping her composure. The old man smiled and replied, "My little Riza, I have watched you grow up; I have seen you at some of your most emotional states and I have seen you try to cover them up. This is one of those times." Riza blushed; can he really know her that well?

"That," he continued, "and a particular shots you did on that target." Her blush turned a darker shade. '_And there's that_…' she thought, embarrassed. "It doesn't matter, ji-chan." She replied and began walking again. The general gave a 'hmm' and said, "I figured it was him."

She froze completely; she refused to turn around. "You're fiercely loyal to the ones you love," he continued, "as I've seen when you were younger. You followed your mother around, your father around, and you were glued to my side. It's the same case with _him_. I don't mean that in a bitter way; I do like him a lot and I enjoy his company very much. It's just that he's a skirt chaser and a drunk. That is never a good combination in a young man, let alone the man that my granddaughter had fallen head over heels in love with." Riza felt her heart race; was she _that_ obvious that her grandfather noticed?

"Don't worry, my dear, I won't say anything. You're a sensible girl and you wouldn't risk your career by acting upon those feelings. I trust you will act with your brain rather than your hormones that happen to be a favorite of girls these days." He spoke gently. Riza turned around; she bowed her head. "Thank you, ji-chan." She said. She made sure that he didn't see how embarrassed she was. The general nodded. "Good day, Lieutenant." He spoke loudly, raising his hand. Riza raised her own and responded, "Good day, sir."

She quickly walked away. Riza couldn't believe herself; she talked with her grandfather alone for a few minutes and he read her like a book. '_He knew about _him,' she thought. _He_ was a touchy subject. '_Stupid! Your own grandfather knows you're in love with your superior officer._'

Riza continued walking down the streets of East City towards her apartment; Black Hayate needed to be walked.

"Check mate, sir."

The old general studied the chess board carefully, rubbing his chin. Colonel Roy Mustang sat across from him, his gloved hands clasped together. It was a daily routine to play chess with the old general. However, because of his constant slacking, he usually had to cut their games short in order to finish his work. Or else.

A smile appeared on the old man's face. "It seems you are correct, Mustang. Good game." He admitted and stretched out his hand. Roy shook it proudly. It wasn't often that he beat the experienced general at chess. "I assume you'll be returning to work." He told the young colonel, beginning to clear the board. Roy pondered for a minute, and then gave his trademark grin.

"No," he said, "I have time for another round." The general placed the figurines down and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Did you finish your work early today?" He questioned. Roy chuckled a bit and replied, "Not necessarily; let's just say 'big brother' isn't watching today."

The general chuckled, placing his pieces in their correct places. "I see. It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that your lieutenant isn't here today, would it?" He asked. Roy's eye twitched. He didn't like admitting to anyone that his own subordinate, Riza Hawkeye, had that much power over him. He found it rather degrading, not to mention it somewhat drove his dates away. _She_ was the reason why he never asked them to drop by the office.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye is a very strong woman." The colonel admitted. The general nodded and sat his chin on his hand. "Indeed; I have never seen a woman instill so much fear into military personnel. Then again, men seem to always crumble to beautiful women such as her." The old man responded. Roy held back from grumbling; he certainly did not fear his own subordinate! He did, however, find her quite beautiful. '_Breathtakingly beautiful._' He added mentally. The colonel would never admit it out loud, but he was very much attracted to his lieutenant. But there was nothing he could do about it; fraternization was illegal. The subject was dropped as the two became more involved in their game.

"So, tell me," The old general began after a long period of silence, "how was your date last night?" Roy groaned. "She wanted commitment." He said and moved a piece forward. The old man nodded and replied, "And that's the last you'll see of her." Roy crinkled his nose. "I sound like such a bastard when you put it that way." He murmured, making a move with his piece.

The general responded to Roy's move with his own play, capturing his piece. "Forgive me for sounding like Hughes, but I think it's about time you settled down, Mustang." He added. Roy twitched again; Hughes was still a touchy subject for him. When he wasn't drowning himself in alcohol, he was sleeping around with nameless women. This worried the old general considerably.

Roy sighed. "What for, to die and leave behind a grieving wife and crying child?" He asked rhetorically and moved a piece. At night, he could still hear Elicia crying out for her dead father while her mother tried her best to explain that her daddy wasn't coming back. No, he wouldn't do that. He refused to leave a wife behind to deal with such a mess as that.

The general shrugged and answered, "Someone to go home to who supports and cares for you. As for children," the old man performed a move that captured several of the colonel's pieces, "I believe children have the face of God: good, pure, and innocent. I like children." Roy sulked over the loss of his pieces but refused to let it show.

"What about your family, sir?" The colonel asked, still pondering a move. The general, whose chin rested on his clasped hands, looked at Roy momentarily. "What about them?" Roy shrugged, finally moving a piece forward. "You never talk about them." The general began to move, but hesitated. "I didn't realize that my family interested you, Mustang." He said before deciding on a move. Roy honestly didn't know why he had moved onto this subject. It drove him nuts when Maes would call and ramble on about his daughter. He knew the reason, though; he missed him.

"Well, since you're curious," The general began, leaning back into his chair, "I have a lovely wife, Anne. I believe I introduced you to her at the last gala event." Roy smiled, studying the board. "Yes, and I even had the pleasure of dancing with her." The old man chuckled and continued, "I'm very sorry for that; she is a terrible dancer. But, she's a terrific wife; she mothered two of my children."

"Two? That seems about right." Roy commented. He knew that if Maes wasn't shot down in the street like a dog, he would have gone on to produce a litter of little Hughes. The general went on, "My daughter married into the family profession and my son… well, the military just wasn't for him. However, my daughter produced me the most fantastic granddaughter a man could ask for.

"And with that, I say 'checkmate'." The general added performing a final blow. Roy scanned the board; the old man had come back with a vengeance. "Indeed. Good game, sir." He responded. Roy gathered the pieces on the board and placed them in the bag where the general kept them. "Off to finish your work?" The general asked, folding the chess board. The colonel fixed his jacket and muttered under his breath, "It can be done tomorrow." The general stood from his seat and Roy saluted him. "Good night, Colonel." The old man said, to which Roy responded, "Good night, sir."

Roy wandered aimlessly down the streets of East City, debating whether he should go home or go to the bar and have a drink. 'Go _home and think about Maes or get drunk? Well, that's a stupid question._' Roy settled in his head and headed in the direction of the bar, taking a short cut through the park. It was twilight, illuminating the lush surroundings. But that wouldn't matter once Roy was 'three sheets to the wind', so to speak.

The park seemed to be deserted, yet all around Roy was the sound of cicadas singing into the blooming night. The sound of his boots slamming against the cobblestone accompanied their melody; this, he noticed. '_Note to self: tell bartender to remind me _not_ to take this way home_.' He thought. A soft breeze passed Roy as he continued his walk when he saw a figure sitting on a bench.

Roy walked closer to the bench, only to realize it was a woman. She was heavily into a novel in her hand with a dog sitting quietly next to her. The colonel looked closer; the dog was familiar. It then dawned on him; it was Black Hayate and the woman was his owner, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. However, this wasn't the lieutenant he was accustomed to. She wasn't in uniform; rather, she was in a white blouse and a black skirt that touched knees. Most notably, she was wearing her hair down. Without hesitation, Roy began walking to his subordinate.

Riza was currently enamored with her latest romance novel that she had brought with her while walking Black Hayate. She had taken the day off, not that she did very often. Hell, she didn't remember when she had last taken one. But after the nerve wracking, not to mention _embarrassing_, conversation with her grandfather, she wasn't ready to face the colonel the next day. So, she had spent her day off cleaning her apartment, not that it needed cleaning, and doing some work she had taken home with her.

Now, as the sun set behind her, she finally was able to find some time to just sit and relax. '_I don't have to see him until tomorrow._' She told herself as she opened to where her bookmark was. Riza felt Black Hayate lay next to her feet, causing her to smile.

As she sat, reading, she heard footsteps approaching. Part of her wanted to reach for the gun hidden on the side of her thigh, but the other half reminded her that she was in a public setting and that it was common for people to be there. She continued reading, turning the page slowly. Suddenly, a very familiar voice spoke,

"Good evening, Lieutenant."

She knew who it was; he sent a shiver down her spine every time he spoke. Riza closed her book and stood up properly, saluting her superior. "Good evening, Colonel." She said in her usual tone.

Roy restrained a grin; even after work, she kept her military persona. "At ease." He commanded, which she followed. He glanced at Black Hayate; he was obediently sitting up. "I didn't expect to find you out this late, Hawkeye." Roy added, putting his arms behind his back. '_Amazing, Roy; you're one smooth operator._' A voice in his head remarked. '_Oh, shut up. You try to talk to Riza Hawkeye without getting shot._' Another voice responded.

"I'm usually not out this late," Riza began, "but it was such a nice evening that I decided to take Black Hayate around the park." She watched as Roy lowered himself to Black Hayate's level. He began stroking the soft, black fur on the dog's head. Riza knew her colonel was a dog lover and would pet him every chance he had. Roy looked back up her and grinned. "Lieutenant, may I have the pleasure of walking you home?" He asked in a very professional voice.

Riza tugged at Black Hayate's leash. "Of course, sir." Roy rose and stood next to her, towering over her. Normally, her hair was clipped up, causing her to seem taller. The two began to walk at a slow pace. They were both silent, secretly enjoying each other's presence. That and each had no idea what to say to the other. Roy studied her out of the corner of his eye as he had done so many times before. However, all those other times were done during work. Even though she was cold and robotic towards him then, he still managed to fall in love…

'_Don't even think it_,' a voice in his head cautioned, '_You're Colonel Roy Mustang, the most notorious playboy to ever hit the military. You enjoy women, but you don't _love_ them. Love is just a distraction from becoming furher. And with your own subordinate? That's suicide_…' Roy honestly hated the constant bickering in his head; he barely had time to think. He hushed the nagging voice in his head and returned his thoughts to Riza. Tonight, she was different. Even in simple civilian clothing, she was stunning. The sun had completely set and the soft glow of the crescent moon lit up her face.

"Lieutenant," Roy began in his usual cool manner, "have you ever thought about how it would be to have a normal life… I mean one where the military wasn't involved?" He really didn't know where he was going with this. All he wanted was to hear her voice and have a glimpse into her mind.

The question had surprised Riza. She never really thought about it. The military was her life. "I was born into the military, sir," she answered, "as was my mother. The military is both my father and my grandfather's profession. I find there is no other life for me." '_Nice going, Riza. Now you sound like a hard ass._' The voice had returned. Oh, how she loathed that voice. It always criticized her so harshly. '_See what you've done to me? I'm only a few steps away from being thrown into an asylum._' Riza answered it. '_I'm only trying to help._' It replied as if on cue. She hushed the voice as Roy began to speak.

"Don't say that, Lieutenant. One day, some man will come around, sweep you off your feet, and take you away from the military." '_Take you away from me._' He added mentally. Roy didn't know who this man would be, but he hated him already. Riza was the only woman who stayed by his side, though many offered. But they didn't share his dream of him becoming furher. All they wanted was for him to pamper them, marry them in a grand wedding that would most certainly be the talk of the city, and claim that they had tamed lady killer Roy Mustang. No, he wanted no other woman by his side other than his lieutenant who asked for nothing but his loyalty.

Her colonel's statement hit her like a brick wall. Take her away from all she's helped him work for? Riza was secretly horrified by this notion. So, she spat out the first thought that came to her, "I don't plan to ever marry, sir." She saw him raise his eyebrow, to which she added, "It's a distraction from my work. I can't be looking after a husband and family and taking care of you at the same time."

Roy smiled. "That's why he'd take you away." He said softly. Riza held back a sigh. "I will never marry, sir." She stated firmly. Roy was silent for a moment when he suddenly ceased walking. She glanced at him; he was thinking something up. "If you weren't in the military, would you want to get married?" He finally asked. Riza did find it odd that her superior, a self proclaimed bachelor, was asking her so many questions about marriage. Could it be… that her returned her feelings?

'_Don't be stupid, Riza! This is how he woos women! Don't buy into his stupid little game!_' The voice nearly screamed at her. For once, she agreed with it. Her colonel didn't love her, and if he did have any intimate feelings for her it was only to get between her legs.

"I… don't know, sir." She answered honestly, her grasp on Black Hayate's leash tightening. Then, Riza decided to switch sides with Roy. "Is there any reason for you being so curious about my personal life, sir?" She asked. Roy shrugged and muttered, "Not really". '_This is dangerous territory you've entered, Roy old friend._' The damn voice returned. He hated to admit it, but the voice was right. Riza Hawkeye did not like being interrogated.

"Lieutenant, do you remember when Maes would call us on his daughter's birthday, demanding we send her presents?" He asked abruptly. Riza smiled softly. "I do, sir. You would become extremely annoyed, hang up, and then proceed to buy her a doll." She recalled, a tinge of nostalgia in her voice. "Of course," she added, "you would always have me go out and purchase it."

Roy chuckled. "Well, _little_ girls aren't my area of expertise." He glanced at his subordinate. She was smiling; he loved her smile. Even though Riza had been under his command for quite some, Roy rarely saw her smile, but when he did, he enjoyed it. A new thought, a new feeling was rising in him which displeased his inner playboy. '_Don't even think those thoughts! Those are Maes thoughts!_' It pleaded to which Roy promptly ignored.

"What if this were different?" Roy pondered aloud to Riza. A questioning look appeared on her face. "What do you mean, sir?" She asked, confused. '_To hell with it, it's either now or never._' He thought to himself. "What if _we_ weren't in the military," He began slowly, "would you be with me?"

Riza was sure her heart skip one, no, _several_, beats. She felt her grip on Black Hayate's leash loosen, but that didn't matter. '_Did he say… what I thought he just said?_' She thought. She tried to find her voice, but it was stuck in the back of her throat. During this time, she thought of the only answer to why he asked her that question. "Sir," Riza finally managed to say in a trembling voice, "are you drunk?"

Roy felt like collapsing. He finally managed to ask her a question hinting at his desire for her and she thought he was wasted. He decided to make his feelings more clear. "If we weren't in this God forsaken military, would you love me back?" Roy asked.

Riza felt her knees go weak and her bottom lip tremble. '_"…love me back"? Does that mean… he has the same feelings as me?_' was the only coherent thought that reached her. Inside the rest of her head, it was pure madness. "S-sir, don't damn the military," She stated, attempting to have a stern voice, 'It's… its how we met."

The colonel approached her. He could see tears beginning to escape her eyes. '_Crying? Why is she crying? Great, I screwed up. You could make any one of your fan girls call out your name in bed, but you made the one woman you love cry._' He thought bitterly. "Riza… Riza, I'm sorry," Roy apologized, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No, sir," She replied, wiping the tears from her eyes, "with or without the military, it doesn't matter; either way, my feelings… are the same." Riza then witnessed something remarkable; Roy smiled, not his lady killer smile, but a genuine smile. He grasped her free hand. Riza swallowed hard. "Sir?"

Roy cut her off. "Please, Riza, just this once… let's pretend we're two normal people… in love with each other." He continued to plead. She smiled again, hooking her left arm with his right. Her superior then clasped her hand with his own, interlinking their fingers. They began walking silently again, arm in arm, hand in hand.

'_This is nice… hell, it's better than nice. I'd say it's damn well stupendous._' He thought triumphantly. Previously, he would walk with the 'flavor of the night' back to her place, his arm around the said woman's waist, whispering all the things he would do to her in her ear. It made all of them erupt into teenage giggles. He would enter the woman's apartment, ripping off each other's clothes and then make love. '_No, not make love: fuck. We'd fuck._' Roy corrected himself. They'd fuck, giving him a moment's pleasure.

But this… this was quite different. All he was doing was holding her hand and he found he was a thousand times happier than he was fucking those women. '_Maybe this is what Maes was talking about. Maes: 1, Me: zip._' He thought jokingly. Roy glanced at Riza and tightened his grasp. Yes, he most certainly liked this.

Riza's feelings couldn't agree more. She had always told herself that the colonel had looked at her only as his one subordinate who would look good in a mini skirt. But deep in her subconscious, there was a lone voice that said his feelings were identical. Now, that lone voice stood victorious over the others as Riza walked closer to Roy, smiling.

As they walked on, their happiness came crashing down. Riza sighed miserably; they had reached her apartment. Once she entered her apartment, their dream would end. Tomorrow, they would resume being dogs of the military, burying their feelings for one another once again. She felt like crying. '_It doesn't have to end here. If you wish, it can continue on until tomorrow morning_…' Another voice suggested, implying a sexual nature. No, she wouldn't put her colonel's career in anymore jeopardy. He would become Furher, even if it meant sacrificing her happiness.

"This is my apartment." She stated. Roy sighed; he didn't want to leave. He wanted to go up into her room and make love to her. '_No, that would make her like all the other women._' He reminded himself. Then, the nagging voice made its comeback. '_She is like all the other women. And like all the other women, you need to get rid of her-fast! She's a distraction!_' Suddenly, an idea came to Roy that would appease both voices in his head.

"Wait for me," He said to her, adjusting Riza to stand in front of him. She blinked, and asked, "Excuse me, sir?" Roy decided here that he loathed the word 'sir'. "Please don't call me that," He continued, his face inching its way towards hers, "wait for me, Riza. Wait until I become Furher; then, I'll marry you. We'll start a family with little Hawkeyes shooting their pistols at their dad, just like their mother."

Riza laughed, wiping the tears that were rushing out of her eyes. "I will wait for you, Roy Mustang." She spoke softly. Roy's face lit up. She had spoken his name and he rather liked the way it rolled off her tongue. He ran his hand through her loose blonde strands, smiling.

Roy leaned in closer to Riza, who took his hands with her own and clasped them at the level of her chest. His lips touched hers and he softly kissed her. Her knees were past the point of off weak- they were practically melting. Riza broke the kiss and released one of his hands. She placed her free hand on his arm and kissed him back.

The kiss deepened, but to a certain extent. Roy placed his free hand on the lower part of her back, pulling her closer to him. Riza let go of the other hand and rested it on his own back, repeating his action by pushing herself so that her chest met his. His hand caressed her hair, letting the soft strands glide past his fingers. It had finally come, the moment each had dreamed of for years.

A small whimper distracted the two. They looked down to see Black Hayate sitting next to Riza's feet, clearly not pleased that he was still outside. Riza smiled and pulled away from Roy. She tugged Black Hayate's leash, indicating for him to stand up. As she opened the door to the apartment building, she turned back to her superior. "Good night, Roy." She said softly and smiled, leading Black Hayate into the building.

"Good night, Riza." He returned, staring at the building for a moment. Roy then began to walk away, not in the direction of the bar, but his own apartment.

"Well, Mustang, you look well today." The old general remarked, moving a piece on the chessboard. Roy smirked, observing the latest move his opponent made. "I decided not to go drinking last night. If I'm going to become Furher, the least I could do is save my kidneys." Roy joked. The colonel played a piece of his own.

The General sat in silence, studying the board. "You know," the old man began, finally speaking, "there is talk of transferring you over to Central." He moved his piece, capturing one of Roy's. Roy cursed to himself that he didn't spot that move coming. His thoughts then returned to the possibility of returning to Central. "My only request is that all my subordinates are to be transferred with me." He told him.

This surprised the General. "I didn't realize that your subordinates are that important to you." He commented, waiting for Roy to perform his next move. "It is my duty to look over my subordinates and I am not ready to give that up." The Colonel replied and the two continued on their game in silence.

The silence was broken yet again by the old general. "I have a granddaughter, Mustang," the old man began, getting Roy's attention, "she's very intelligent and quiet beautiful." He couldn't help but smile. "Sir, you know better than anyone how I am with women. Are you willing to put her at that sort of risk?" Roy asked. The general chuckled and retorted, "Yes, the amount of women you've been with is legend. But my little granddaughter is different."

"Oh, how so?" Roy shouldn't be asking questions about the general's granddaughter. He made a promise to marry Riza, which he intended to keep, but he was curious nonetheless. The general moved a piece on the board and leaned back into his seat. "She knows how the military works. I'm in it, her father's in it…" He began. '_A military girl_,' Roy thought, '_sounds "fun"_.' No, he had his own military girl and he was quite content with her. "What's she like?" Roy continued on with his interrogation.

The general shrugged his shoulders. "She's not that much younger than yourself, Mustang. My daughter put her in a fine school where she was educated exceptionally well. She has blonde hair, copper eyes, and pale skin. I don't know whether that's very alluring to you or not, but trust me when I say she's a beauty." He answered.

A knock came from the door. The general called out, "You may enter." The door was opened by Riza, who immediately saluted the men. "General, Colonel." She said formally. "At ease, Lieutenant." The old man replied. She lowered her hand and looked at her superior officer. "Colonel, the higher ups have sent more paperwork." Riza said. Roy sighed; he hated work. He decided to push it off a little longer.

"I'll be there shortly, Lieutenant." Roy replied. Riza muttered, "Yes, sir," and left the room, closing the door behind her. '_Blonde hair, copper eyes, born into the military… interesting, General_." He thought to himself. Roy didn't know why he hadn't seen it sooner. "So, tell me, General," He began, a smirk on his face, "do I know this granddaughter of yours?"

The general smiled, his chin resting on his hand. "You could say that. May I add that she would make a good wife to the future president of Amesteris?" He replied and moved his piece. "Check mate." He added.

Roy looked over the board, the smirk wiped off his face. '_Damn, he's good._' He thought bitterly, admitting defeat.

"The general mentioned something to me today," Roy said, finishing up one of the several reports that needed to be done. Riza sat at her own desk, encountering her last pieces of work. "You don't say, sir." She replied, her eyes never leaving the report. The colonel smirked as he placed the finished report o the side of his desk. "He told me about his lovely granddaughter and suggested I meet her." He commented, glancing at his subordinate.

Riza, however, did not look back. She paused for a moment before replying, "That is a very interesting proposition, sir." It was then the she looked back at him and smiled. They both knew. Roy turned back to his large amount of work and murmured, "Very interesting, indeed."

* * *

¹ grandfather 

² my rabbit

Holy crap! 5506 words! I think that's longer than some of my unfinished stories! Go me! Wow, I'm using a lot of exclamation marks!

Thanks to all who read my craptastic story. If you love me, you'll totally review.

Yours truly,

Hola-Meg-a-Cola

P.S.-

Exclamation marks rule!


End file.
